Strip
by Sol Embers
Summary: It's Fang and Vanille's anniversary! Cool, huh? It's been about a year since they started dating, and Fang wants to make it extra special for her baby girl. - Yuri - Fanille - M for Lemon - Slight Farroncest?


**_AC: Fanille Smut, you've been warned.~_**

**_Hopefully, this will be the last fanfiction for the week. I need to do homework this week, and probably in the weekend I'll write again. Sorry if it's quite short in the end._**

**_Chocolate Vanilla for you._**

**_Enjoy~_**

* * *

_Nice thighs, nice waist._

_The warrior just could not tear her eyes away from the female in front of her. She kissed the tribal woman's stomach and rubbed her hands against the sides. Fang bellowed softly with a smile and sat up. "Vanille?" She asked, looking up._

_"Yes, Fang?"_

_The black haired female leaned back, resting against the wall. "Strip." She commanded._

* * *

The Oerban warrior awoke from her dream, rubbing her head. "Mmh..." She grumbled and turned her head, seeing a nude Vanille wrapped up by a blanket. She smiled at the sleeping beauty and pecked her lips. "I'm glad you had fun, baby."

Fang and Vanille had been living together since after the whole crystal stasis of their l'Cie problems. Now they live curse-free and had been dating for almost a year. Vanille learned how to cook, sew, clean-well-, and helped Serah with the students at her class. Fang, on the other hand, hunted for yum-yums while her lover was out- but always ended up getting caught by NORA.

And now, Fang stood from the bed and stretched. But before she left the room, she looked at Vanille's sleeping face once again.

_You know I can't forget about your face._

She sighed when she felt her own body tingle at how _**sexy**_ her face alone was, that perfect, round breast she loved to fondle, and the nipples, those 'rock-hard candies' as Fang would say, that she would suck on for hours. Not to mention the sacred spot; pink, luscious, gorgeous, and alluring. She sighed and shrugged it off, hoping to have more fun later tonight.

* * *

Hours later, Fang and Hope were out picking fruits for some shake for the NORA celebration of Fang's and Vanille's anniversary. When he saw the leader, Hope stood in front of Fang, saluting the warrior- who salutes to a tribal warrior?- with a smile. Fang rolled her eyes and ruffled the boy's hair. "Kid, go find some fruits. Hopefully we'll get things done today and celebrate it by the evening." And began to walk along the shoreline. She hated watching over the little brat, but she smiled as she realized he was growing up.

Fang stopped and poked one particular fruit that looked much like the one Vanille loved so much, and smiled. "Hope, find these particular ones," The spear wielder advised before she grabbed one from its stem, "Vanille loves these kinds."

Hope once again saluted and ran to find some.

* * *

Vanille sighed with a smile, thinking about her lover. She just can't wait to get home. She turned to her friend and the children, telling them great stories about Pulse and the Oerba village. The younglings awed, clapping their hands. They laughed, doodled, and studied diligently. The Farron teacher smiled and heard the bell ring. "Ahh! Vanille!" She grabbed her friend's hand and pulled her out, "Don't go home yet. You have to go to the bar, with Lebreau and everyone!"

"Oh... but..."

"C'mon!" She pulled, taking her to the NORA headquarters.

* * *

The two scavengers had came to the bar and tossed to Lebreau the fruits. "Make some'in outta those." she said and sat down on the cough. "That was hard work... some'a them beasts attacked us.- but I got 'em."

"We, Fang." Hope corrected, chuckling. The green eyed female grunted and waited for everyone else to come, hopefully there'll be enough people to celebrate it with. Hope brought along his father and Sazh, hopping about telling everyone what happened.- Which reminded Fang when she felt a pulse on her arm. It was wrapped around with white gauze to avoid any trickling from a slash. The warrior only hoped it wasn't another scar, but she didn't complain.

"Alright, Fang, Serah said she's coming soon."

The voice said, as it got closer into the room. Fang turned her head, only to see Light and Snow. The two waved before Light held up cake. It had vanilla cream, and chocolate chunks on the sides of the cake, plus chocolate cream on the ends. It looked yum, that's for sure. Fang stood and greeted everyone, smiling and all.-

There was the signal, there was a chime just not far from the HQ, everyone closed the lights and hid, the place was dead silent. Fang squatted behind the bar counter, her heart thumping. She smiled at the thought of Vanille's pretty face, seeing her in any moment now...- A bell rang, and the door creaked open..

* * *

Vanille looked at the desolated, dark bar. "Uhh... is there a power ou-"

"**SURPRISE!~**" Everyone shouted, popping out from their hiding spots- all but one. She was surprised, but her eyes scanned for her lover. She frowned and looked at everyone. "She's not here today?" The tribal woman asked. The afro man looked at Vanille and sighed, "She must've been sleeping or-"

"I knew it!" Vanille pouted, frustrated. How could she just sleep through a special day?! The girl whimpered and decided to head for the door, only bumping into Fang. Their eyes locked, gazing at one another.

_You think I'm playin? No I'm not._

"Knew what, Sweet thing?" Fang purred, stroking her thumb against her lover's cheek. She didn't want to wait anymore, and so she smiled and kissed her tenderly, their lips pressing against one another. Vanille pulled away and whimpered, hugging the warrior with a smile. Serah and Light smiled, their fingers intertwining. Snow looked at Serah and smiled, not realizing something. Hope clapped his hands and grinned, "Let's eat cake!"

At the end of the day, Fang as carrying the younger female back to their room, spanking that bottom. "Eep!" Vanille squeaked, giggling. Fang chuckled before placing her body on the bed. "Vanille?" She whispered before nibbling her earlobe, "Stay with me forever."

Vanille blushed and cuddled herself closer to her lover, "Who said I would leave, Fang?" Both Oerban females smiled and kissed, then Vanille pushed her lover off, switching places. She smirked and decided to stip seductively, taking it slow one at a time. Fang leaned back and watched, enchanted at seeing the 20 year old female strip before her. She purred, enjoying the show. The other girl, however, was slightly embarrassed. The girl pulled off the string on the back of her clothing, letting the top piece fall to the side, then letting the skirt pelt fall from her hips.

_I just wanna see you strip, girl take your time with it._

Both girls chuckled and resumed to make love, as Vanille took charge of taking Fang's clothing off. The strawberry blonde female wrapped Fang's sari around them and covered the other girl's face. "You're being all kissy, Fangy~" She giggled, finally letting go the end of the sari. The tall, 22 year old woman chuckled and lunged forward, kissing her neck down to her chest, nibbling on her candy.

The green eyed 20 year old female smiled, squealed and curled around Fang, moaning. The tanned warrior grinned and nibbled more, sucking on it gently. The girl below gasped and whimpered, gripping onto her lover's hair. Fang smiled before going on to the core. She rubbed Vanille's lovespot before leaning down to kiss those lips she always wanted to kiss all day, again. Fang inserted a finger, thrusting it deeply into her core. It felt good, even though she wasn't the one being pleasured.

Vanille moaned in ecstasy, kissing her lover tenderly, yet roughly. Her back arched, she held Fang close before clawing her back-  
_Huh?_ The girl turned her head to look at the side of the tattooed female, finding a gauze around her arm. She stared into the other girl's eyes, "What-"

Fang stopped her with a kiss, thrusting her fingers faster, "Baby, shhh... I'll tell you when we're done." She whispered before continuing. Vanile's walls tightened, moaning louder in pure bliss, twitching around the green eyed female's fingers. The older female curled her finger, leaving Vanille to release. "Aaahh!" She screamed, scratching Fang's back. She panted and rested on the bed, twitching.

Fang smiled, kissing her lover. "You know, you taste like Chocolate." She said. Vanille smiled, and replied, almost whimpering, "Well... you taste like Vanilla."


End file.
